Gummy Worms
by mybrowneyes
Summary: Challenge from PP. Stephanie and Ranger are on surveillance and she's eating gummy worms


Rena's Challenge from Another Site. All Janet characters. Not mine.

Gummy Worms

Ranger was chuckling to himself. It was going to be one of those mornings. He and Stephanie were doing surveillance on FTA

Bernie Dinkleman. He was arrested for robbing Pleasure Treasures. Cleaning out the cash register, various videos, and pleasure implements. He was shaking his head at the raucous it caused at the Cut n' Curl when Grandma Mazur and her lady friends had to surrender the hot merchandise Bernie sold them.

The Chief of Police almost had to bring out the riot gear when they were demanding the sex toys and porn tapes back for their weekend Porn party at the Holiday Inn.

So here he sat in his truck with Stephanie. The curler brigade had informed them that Bernie had several female companions that he visited on a regular basis. Monday nights when it wasn't football season, it was Betty Joe 'Hula Hoop' Briggs. She held the Trenton record for the longest continuous twirling of a Hula Hoop of 9 hours 18 minutes and 42 seconds.

Stephanie and Morelli were over when she caught him doing the horizontal mambo with twin strippers when he had called to break a date saying he was working. She and Lula went to the mall. They had to detour on the way home because of a

truck overturned spilling cooking grease over the highway. They drove past the Twilight Motel which had a truck looking very similar to Joe's out front. Being the curious two they were, Stephanie and Lula checked it out finding the cop with two very big busted twins. They went into action very quickly. Lula used her new fingernail glue in his ignition and called Tank to pick the lock on the motel room. He came instantly with Ranger following shortly after. By the time Ranger arrived, the twins were gone, Morelli's clothes were burning in the parking lot, Lula was chasing a bare assed Joe with a stun gun. They glued some feathers from her new hot pink boa to his ears and family jewels while he was out from the first stunning. Tank was sitting on the curb laughing when his boss pulled up. He had to have the feathers removed in the ER because of the sensitivity of the skin.

Needless to say, Stephanie hasn't talked to Joe since and that was two weeks ago.

He had been giving her space since Morelli, but this was Stephanie and she was hard to resist. She was setting out her provisions. Boston Crèmes, large Coke, chips, and a mystery something in a white paper bag. He sat through her moaning as she ate her two treasures from Tasty Pastry, slurping on her drink. Next, licking her fingers after eating the chips. Ranger couldn't take much more. They still had two hours to go.

Stephanie sat quietly for about twenty minutes. Ranger had tried to adjust his black cargos numerous times in the first two hours and he lost count. Then, she reached for the mystery bag. Stephanie picked the bag off the truck floor and set it beside her. Ranger watched as she reached in and pulled out something long and squirmy. It was a green and yellow worm. Stephanie held it up and he watched as the tip disappeared in her mouth.

"Mmmmmm, gummy worms," Stephanie offered Ranger the bag. The Green worm was hanging out of her mouth, slowly chewing so it got smaller, then disappearing completely over her full lips.

"I love those. Gummy worms are so chewy. Sure you don't want any, Ranger."

"No," barely able to get that one word out after watching Stephanie devour the worm.

He was about ready to jump out of his cargos as Stephanie pulled out a blue and red gummy worm. This time she put in in her mouth and stretched it out, then sucked it in chewing, "Mmmmmm, who ever came up with gummy worms is a Saint."

This was not how Ranger wanted to pass the time. Doing surveillance with Stephanie was never boring. He heard the rustle of the bag again. He couldn't take another worm. Luckily, the skip came out and Ranger wouldn't have to watch Stephanie lick, suck, or moan again for awhile. His cargos were so tight, running he could have cut off the blood flow to certain anatomy parts. They caught him, got him cuffed, and into the truck.

He was sniffing, "Do I smell gummy worms?" the skip asked.

"Yeah, I love them," Stephanie said. "Want one?"

"Sure. But, you'll have to put it in my mouth for me since my hands are a little out of commission."

Stephanie was kneeling on the seat facing Bernie, placing a green and orange worm in his mouth, Ranger was watching Stephanie's jean clad ass over the console. She was going to kill him. Eating her third gummy worm, Ranger almost missed the turn going to the police station. When he got out of the truck with the skip, the end of the worm was sucked between Stephanie's luscious lips. When he came back out, those were his.

A few moments later, Ranger came out to an empty truck. Stephanie and her purse gone. The white bag sitting there on her seat.

He saw Carl talking with another cop, "Did you see where Stephanie went?"

"Yeah," Carl replied, "Eddie was giving her a ride home to save you a trip. He was going home for lunch."

Ranger ran back to his truck, glanced at the white bag. He picked it up and looked in at all the squishy, colored worms.

Putting the bag back down, he started the ignition and pulled the truck out of the lot.

A few minutes later pulling into Stephanie's lot at her apartment building. He got out grabbing the bag. Take two steps at a time. He slipped the lock, letting himself into her apartment as he had done so many times before.

Stephanie was standing smiling at him when he dropped the bag on her coffee table. "You brought me my gummy worms. I forgot them."

"Babe," putting Stephanie over his shoulder and heading to her bedroom, "I have a worm for you and it's not gummy."


End file.
